1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a scan driver, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The development of information technology has expanded the market of display devices used as a connection medium between users and information. Hence, the use of the display devices, such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a plasma display panel (PDP), is increasing.
Among the above-described display devices, for example, the liquid crystal display or the OLED display includes a display panel including a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix form and a driver for driving the display panel. The driver includes a scan driver supplying a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver supplying a data signal to the display panel.
When the scan signal and the data signal are supplied to the subpixels of the display device, the selected subpixels emit light, and thus may display an image.
The scan driver outputting the scan signal may be classified into an outer mounted scan driver mounted on an outer substrate of the display panel in an integrated circuit (IC) form and an embedded scan driver formed in the display panel in a gate-in-panel (GIP) form when a thin-film transistor is manufactured. However, when the large-screen display devices having a high resolution are manufactured, various problems may be generated due to circuit characteristics of the related art embedded scan driver. Thus, there is a need to address the problems of the embedded scan driver.